


GRANDES REVELATIONS NIVEAU AMOUREUX

by Nuts



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Takao's brain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enervé parce que Shin-chan ne vient pas en cours et ne réponds pas à ses messages, Takao débarque chez le prodige avec la ferme intention de le faire regretter son addiction à Oha Asa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRANDES REVELATIONS NIVEAU AMOUREUX

**Author's Note:**

> Texte un peu vieux et fouillis. Mais il me fait rire alors...

 

Bam.

Boum.

Bam.

Boum.

Bam.

Boum.

Bam.

 

 Takao Kazunari faisait balancer son crayon sur la table, produisant une litanie imperturbable de deux sons, celui sec de la pointe en carbone et celui sourd de la gomme ronde et rouge. Le temps semblait vouloir le torturer par sa lenteur. La journée avait mal commencé et était bien partie pour continuer sur ce chemin boueux.

 

Tout avait commencé par le message de Shin-chan. Shin-chan. Midorima Shintaru. Adolescent on ne peut plus insolite. Pourvu d’une chevelure verte intrigante. Maniaque. Les doigts presque toujours bandés. Superstitieux. Toujours accompagné de l’objet chanceux du jour. Susceptible, aussi. Impassible, sauf pour être en colère.

Shin-chan. Prodige de la Génération des Miracles.

 

 Et dire que Takao le suivait dans toutes ces lubies ! Il se levait même plus tôt le matin pour passer le chercher en bicyclette. Il trainait toujours la remorque jusqu’au magasin où Shin-chan pourrait acheter son objet chanceux, selon Oha Asa, pour ensuite aller au lycée, qu’importe le détour qu’il subissait à cause de ça. Il avait même renoncé à jouer au Janken à chaque coin de rue ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il était son seul ami ! Et ce satané Shin-chan osait lui envoyer « Ne viens pas me chercher. » sans plus d’explication ! Quel culot !

 

La pause déjeuner arriva enfin. Takao sortit son portable pour regarder ses messages. Pour voir … qu’il n’en avait pas reçu. Shin-chan n’avait pas semblé daigner accorder un peu d’attention à ses inquiétudes. Qu’il aille au diable !

 

\- Hoy, Takao, pourquoi on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu’un ?

\- PARCE QUE JE VAIS TUER CET ENFROIRE !

 

 

*

 

 

Le vent fouettait le visage de Takao. Il pédalait à se décrocher les mollets, à s’user les poumons. Il maudissait plus que jamais l’arrogance de Midorima. Il en avait marre qu’il se la joue taciturne. Si Takao ne l’avait pas approché, il n’aurait jamais eu d’ami, et ça ne l’aurait pas dérangé, comme il se plaisait à le faire remarquer au meneur de Shutoku. Shin-chan était une saloprie de tsundere. C’était amusant, en général. C’était pour ça que Takao l’embêtait autant, car il était bien plus intéressant que tous ces hypocrites qu’il avait côtoyés au collège. Mais là, il dépassait vraiment les bornes. Heureusement qu’il n’y avait pas entrainement au club cet après-midi, sinon il se serait fait doublement incendier par le capitaine et le coach pour s’être absenté. Il ne manquait que ces cours d’histoire du Japon à mourir d’ennui, pas une grande perte en soi.

 

Arrêté à un feu rouge et pris d’un soudain doute, Takao décida d’écouter l’horoscope du jour.

 

«  _Oulalala ! Les cancers, j’espère que les réflexions d’hier ne vous ont pas trop perturbés l’esprit ! En tout cas, aujourd’hui, vous allez avoir de grandes révélations niveau amoureux. Ne soyez pas trop fermés, il faut vous faire face à vos sentiments, ils sont réels ! Ne faites pas trop d’effort, ne vous surmenez pas. Essayez de clarifier vos esprits !_  »

 

Les klaxons le firent revenir à la réalité. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le guidon. La veine de son front pulsa plus fort qu’elle n’aurait dû. Il avait envie d’hurler. Alors comme ça, Shin-chan n’était pas venu au lycée, le laissant sans nouvelle, à cause d’un PUTAIN DE PROBLEME DE CŒUR SELON SON PUTAIN D’HOROSCOPE !? Il allait le tuer, il allait définitivement le tuer !

 

Arrivée devant le demeure Midorima, Takao sauta presque de son vélo. Sans se préoccuper de déranger, il passa ses nerfs sur la sonnette. Il savait que les parents de Shin-chan était en voyage – le vert lui avait dit, miracle ! – il serait donc tranquille pour son meurtre. Avec quoi il le tuerait ? Il improviserait sur place. Où allait-il cacher le corps ? Il ne savait pas encore. Surement là où il range tous ses « lucky items », personne n’osera jamais s’aventurer là-bas.

 

Cependant, quand la porte s’ouvrit, tous ses projets fondirent comme neige au soleil.

 

\- Shin-chan ? appela-t-il, incertain. Pourquoi tu ressembles à un zombi ?

 

La porte lui fut sèchement claquée au nez. Plus aucun doute possible, aussi incroyable soit-il, il s’agissait bien de Shin-chan. Il toqua furieusement à la porte, qui s’ouvrit presque aussitôt.

 

\- Quoi ? l’agressa Midorima.

 

Sa voix était brisée. Il avait d’horribles cernes violacés qui rendaient ses yeux, d’ordinaire si vivants, ternes, morts. On aurait dit qu’il n’avait pas dormi depuis un mois. Ses cheveux, qu’il soignait avec une maniaquitude parfaite, étaient tout emmêlés. Et ses doigts n’étaient même pas bandés !

 

\- Bon sang ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? s’exclama Takao en entrant sans y être invité.

 

Midorima ne protesta même pas. Il ne devait vraiment pas aller bien. Takao posa une main sur son front, il ne se dégagea pas. Il n’avait pourtant pas de fièvre.

 

\- Pourquoi t’as pas répondu à mes messages, Shin-chan ? demanda le brun d’une voix attendrie. Je m’inquiétais.

\- Je dormais, Takao.

\- Mais quand même ! T’aurais pu me donner une raison à ton absence !

 

Le vert détourna les yeux et s’éloigna de son coéquipier.

 

\- Rentre chez toi, Takao.

\- Pas avant de savoir ce que tu as ! Ne dis pas que tu crois tout ce que te dis ton horoscope ?

 

Midorima se retourna vivement vers lui, comme piqué par les mots de son coéquipier, les joues à peine rosées. Son regard était comme fou. Il semblait vraiment malade.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais de mon horoscope ?

 

Son ton était tellement dur que Takao ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas contredire le vert, mais son horoscope à lui, quand il l’avait écouté à cause de Shin-chan, lui avait plusieurs fois dit que l’Amour n’était pas loin/juste de devant son nez/parmi ses proches et qu’il faudrait arrêter de se voiler la face, et il fallait dire que c’était n’importe quoi ! Parce qu’à part Shin-chan, il n’était vraiment proche de personne.

 

\- Je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit, Takao, je n’ai pas le temps de subir tes caprices.

\- _Mes_ caprices ? Tu te fous de moi, là, j’espère ?!

 

Pour toute réponse, il se fit fusiller du regard. Ça n’eut pas l’air de le couper dans son élan.

 

\- JE supporte tous TES caprices depuis le début de l’année ! Et je suis ton meilleur ami ! Ton seul ami ! Comment est-ce que tu peux te foutre de ce que je pense de toi à ce point ?

\- Je ne t’ai jamais –

\- Tu ne m’as jamais demandé d’être ton ami ? Et alors ? Shin-chan, c’est exactement pour ça que je suis ton ami, car tu ne me l’as pas demandé ! T’es qu’un putain de tsundere ! Mais je sais que tu m’aimes bien, je le sais, ne le nie pas. Alors j’aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as, pour que j’arrête de m’imaginer les pires scénarios !

 

Midorima le fixa à travers ses lunettes qui glissaient vers le bout de son nez. Il se retourna ensuite sans un mot et entreprit de monter les escaliers. Arrivé à la troisième marche, il fit signe à son coéquipier de le suivre. Le visage de Kazunari s’illumina d’un sourire ; Shin-chan ne changerait jamais, malade ou pas.

 

 

*

 

 

\- Alors, Shin-chan, dit le brun d’une voix douce, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi t’as l’air du monstre de Frankenstein ?

 

Le susnommé, allongé sous ses couvertures, ne réagit même pas à la boutade. Takao était assis contre le mur, ses genoux formant un pont au-dessus des jambes du tireur. Il le regardait fixement ; Midorima avait les yeux fermés, il semblait vulnérable ainsi. L’envie de le prendre dans ses bras étreint le meneur. Il secoua la tête. D’où venait cette idée stupide ?

 

\- J’ai pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ? C’est pas ton genre de t’inquiéter pour quelque chose. Et je suis sûr que les horoscopes ne sortent pas la veille.

 

Le vert ouvrit les yeux. C’était vraiment bizarre de le voir sans ses lunettes. Ses prunelles étaient vraiment uniques. Elles avaient quelque chose d’indescriptible qu’on ne pouvait voir avec les verres habituels. Quelque chose qui fascinait Takao.

 

\- Ce n’est pas mon genre de m’inquiéter ? demanda l’autre en se redressant.

\- Non, Shin-chan. Tu es toujours sûr de toi. Quand tu es face à un problème, tu le résous, aussi simplement que claquer des doigts. Tu ne t’encombres jamais d’inquiétudes inutiles. Tu vas droit au but. Ou au panier, ça dépend la façon de voir.

 

Takao fixa ses yeux, son regard troublé, ses sourcils froncés, avec attention.

 

\- Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas, renchérit­-il.

 

Midorima soupira.

 

\- Je ne m’étais jamais encombré de ça. C’était des « inquiétudes inutiles » pour moi, pour reprendre tes mots. Mais je crois que je ne peux plus l’ignorer, maintenant. Surtout après que mon horoscope m’ait harcelé avec ça.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

 

La bouche de Takao s’assécha soudain. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. Tous les muscles de son dos s’étaient raidis. Il ne contrôlait pas son corps. Pourquoi réagissait-il comment ça ? Il fallait dire, Shin-chan, amoureux, c’était impensable. Il se força malgré tout à sourire, mais ses lèvres ne dessinèrent qu’une grimace.

 

\- Amoureux ? Mais de qui ? Ne me dis pas… Comment elle s’appelait déjà ? Ta manageur ? Toujours à coller Monsieur Invisible ? Celle avec les horribles cheveux roses et les gros- Ah ! Momoi-san ! Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d’elle !? Mon Dieu, Shin-chan, qu’est-ce qu–

\- Hoy ! Calme-toi Takao ! Pourquoi t’es si nerveux ? Et ça va pas la tête ? Momoi ? Je suis pas suicidaire !

 

Il déglutit difficilement.

 

\- Quoi que…

 

Le vert passa ses doigts sans bandage dans ses cheveux. Takao suivit le mouvement de sa main, des mèches qui s’inclinaient de l’autre côté de son crâne, des lèvres qui s’entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un soupire résigné.

 

\- Shin-chan ?

\- Tu comprends pas. Je… Je voulais pas m’en rendre compte. Mais… C’est horrible, Takao, c’est horrible.

 

Le brun se tut une demi-seconde avant de lâcher un petit rire amer. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est que lui aussi venait de se rendre compte, et qu’il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose.

 

\- Ouais, Shin-chan, l’amour c’est pas ce qu’en pense les filles, ces idéalistes idiotes. Ca fait juste mal. Surtout quand on peut rien en faire.

 

Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et se força à faire un petit sourire crispé.

 

\- Alors, Shin-chan, tente quelque chose avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour toi. Car le sentiment de malaise sera pire encore si tu laisses passer ta chance.

 

Il se leva rapidement et remit en place ses vêtements. Il ne voulait pas regarder son coéquipier. Il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux, voir ses prunelles scintiller d’amour, il ne voulait pas l’entendre parler d’une autre personne. Pas quand le seul qu’il voulait dans la bouche du prodige était le sien.

 

\- Takao…

 

Ah, mon Dieu, quelle ironie. L’horoscope avait raison en fin de compte. L’amour était juste sous son nez et il avait été trop idiot pour le comprendre. Il aurait dû écouter le sien, aujourd’hui, au lieu de se préoccuper seulement de Shin-chan. Ça aurait surement été : «  Grand désastre niveau amoureux. Vous avez trop attendu. Time’s up. »

 

\- Takao, tu pleures ? demanda Shin-chan d’une voix étrangement douce.

\- N-non !

 

Une main agrippa son bras et le força à se retourner. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu’il ne puisse les empêcher. Ses épaules se secouaient incontrôlablement au rythme de ses sanglots. Pitoyable. Il était juste pitoyable.

 

\- Ça fait mal, Shin-chan, tellement, tellement mal. C’est comme-

 

Et tout s’arrêta d’un coup. Son cerveau avait disjoncté. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Plus à comprendre ses sentiments. Si les larmes perlaient toujours, ses sanglots s’étaient momentanément arrêtés. Il ne respirait plus. Sa bouche ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

 

Puis il put respirait de nouveau. Les gouttes sur ses joues disparurent grâce à… Aux lèvres de Shin-chan ?!

 

\- Shin-chan ? Mais qu’est-ce que –

\- Je tente quelque chose avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour moi, répondit l’interpellé avec un petit sourire.

 

Ses pouces caressaient les joues de Takao, chassant les larmes qui ne cessaient d’y glisser. Le brun regarda enfin dans les yeux de son ami. Une grande tendresse le saisit. Mais elle n’était pas dégoulinante, pas écœurante, comme si elle avait été adressée à une quelconque fille du lycée. Elle était douce, et elle était pour lui.

 

\- Tu es définitivement malade, Shin-chan.

 

Sa voix était faible, brisée, comme celle d’un enfant. Le vert eut un sourire moqueur.

 

\- Dans ce cas, on l’est tous les deux, Takao. Où est passé et le côté optimiste et totalement exaspérant de ta personnalité ?

\- Je l’ai oublié en cours d’histoire, je crois. Tu sais, j’ai dû le faire tomber quand j’ai démarré le plan pour t’assassiner.

\- Voyons, je suis trop parfait pour que quelqu’un comme toi puisse m’assassiner.

\- Trop exaspérant pour que personne n’ait jamais essayé.

 

La vision un peu brouillée de Takao l’empêchait de voir correctement. Car après tout, Shin-chan ne pouvait pas lui sourire aussi gentiment, pas après qu’il soit débarqué chez lui à l’improviste, pas après qu’il se soit invité dans sa chambre, pas après qu’il l’ait harcelé sur son état de santé, pas après qu’il ait presque manqué de respect à une de ses amies du collège, pas après avoir pleuré devant lui, pas après avoir avoué vouloir l’assassiner. Pas après lui avoir avoué en sous-entendu qu’il l’aimait plus qu’il ne devrait. Pas après qu’ils se soient embrassés.

 

Minute !

 

\- Tu m’as _embrassé_  !?

 

Shin-chan eut une moue amusée.

 

\- Disons que j’ai suivi ton conseil.

 

Takao avait la bouche entrouverte. Il clignait des yeux frénétiquement. Il ressemblait à un poisson rouge, comme ça.

 

\- Tu veux dire que t’es pas amoureux de Momoi-san ?

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot !

\- Mais alors, de qui-

 

Il fut coupé par le soupire du vert. Il se comprimait les arcanes sourcilières avec sa main droite, comme il le faisait quand Takao l’insupportait vraiment.

 

\- De qui je pourrais être amoureux et qui me donne autant envie de me suicider maintenant ? maugréa-t-il.

 

Après plusieurs autres clignements, Takao afficha un immense sourire niais.

 

\- Tu veux dire que…

 

Midorima le dévisagea, blasé. Il n’eut pas le temps de répliquer qu’il se fit assaillir par une horrible bouche qui couvrit son visage de baisers.

 

\- MOI AUSSI JE T’AIME SHIN-CHAN !!

 

Finalement, l’horoscope avait _toujours_ raison.


End file.
